The existing fitness or health systems do not provide an accurate measurement of fitness in a standardized and verifiable way. Exercise type measurements such as the number of push up or the time it takes to run a distance provide certain evidence of fitness, but there is no overall measure of fitness or biometric fitness, and none is accurate or verifiable. Physiological or overall determination of fitness can be complex and could involve many different factors. Most of the fitness systems also do not incorporate fitness in the set of medical diagnostics and patient evaluation. Known existing systems have other deficiencies such as being too complex, involving too great a startup effort, and being unable to actually affect fitness by way of its implementation in a practical sense. Existing systems require knowing a multitude of factors from the user, such as drinking, smoking, and eating habits, family medical history, filling out questionnaire etc. in order to make a fitness determination. Other deficiencies relate to the way or mechanism in which the software or system interacts with the users. Such systems can, for example, rely on in-app communications of performance data or status which can create engagement hurdles and isolated silos of interaction or communications. Another potential deficiency in existing system relates to the lack of integration of and management of a group of individuals. Existing system are known to focus on individuals and lack broader integration such as at a company level. Accordingly, there is a need for an improved fitness or health system that addresses at least some of the above problems. There are also other deficiencies that can be remedied based on illustrative descriptions provided herein.